


Fast & Furious

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: "The one on a flaming red podracer is Kylo Ren in disguise. Mixed among the other drivers, as if nothing had happened. And something tells her that no one in the First Order knows that their Supreme Leader ran off to take part in a race."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Fast & Furious

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fast & Furious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813855) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie). 



She should not be there. Batuu is hunting ground and Poe reminded her that she cannot afford to take unnecessary risks. Because she is a symbol and must remain alive. She must be protected at all costs. If she fell into the hands of the enemy it would be the end for the Resistance. They’re counting on her as living proof that the Jedi still exist and are aligned against the First Order.

On the other hand, how many other times was the Resistance given up for dead? 

But Rey felt no reason. Not this time. She is tired of standing in the rear, and she does not need to be protected while waiting for the next battle in which she will again be on the front line like a waving flag. She needs a little freedom. And dodging stormtrooper controls is now as easy as taking a speck of dust off her clothes. Manipulating minds comes naturally to her, and it even scares her a little.  
She turns a corner to reach the cloth shop that serves as a cover and refuge for rebels on the run and in which she has a rendezvous with Rose. She, too, should have completed her duties by now. At nightfall they will leave the planet hoping that the cloaking system of their ship, already old at the time of the Rebellion, will not leave them in the lurch.

Rey fixes better the cloak on her face, leaving only her eyes uncovered. Fortunately, many of Batuu’s women wear garments of that type.

Her face is on the payroll of all the bounty hunters in the galaxy. It shouldn’t make her proud, and yet she is. There’s a huge amount to collect for whoever’s going to catch Snoke’s killer...

She skillfully avoids two Stormtroopers who are doing the third degree to a girl who looks vaguely like her and she gets confused among the crowd looking for cheap purchases. She almost begins to think that it will go smoothly when it happens again. But this time it is different from anything she had experienced before. 

When she finds herself unwillingly connected to Kylo Ren’s mind, so deeply so that his image is in front of her, it is as if an annoying siren has started to drill into her ears, while a long shiver runs through her spine.

She looks around, waiting to find herself immersed in the thick darkness that always precedes his appearance, ready to feel the known sense of vertigo. But nothing happens until she realizes that his presence is concrete. It is not a connection. He is really there. He is not good at camouflage. The common clothes he wears and the sand-colored cloak cannot conceal his height, uncommon in a human being. And he will always look like a prince who accidentally ended up among mortals.

When she sees him sneaking into a tavern she follows him cursing herself for her stupidity. She’s playing with fire instead of disappearing as fast as she can. She repeats to herself that taking him by surprise and capturing him would be a master stroke and would change the fate of the war. She almost manages to convince herself that that is the reason why she is stalking him.

She finds him in a corner confabulating with a shady guy, of a race unknown to her, with two long fangs coming out of his jaw. It is strange that he is personally exposed in communicating with the local scum. She tries to listen, but the chaos in the tavern is overwhelming. She doesn’t have the readiness to hide when he turns and sees her.

Or maybe not. Maybe he didn’t realize anything, because he gives money to the guy he’s talking to and then leaves the club without giving her a look.

Being ignored makes her feel a sharp bite of irritation. She should not dare to behave like that. They are sworn enemies. He _must_ feel her presence. 

What’s he up to? And why is he dressed like that?

She might follow him but it would be too reckless even by her standards. It makes more sense for her to extort information from the fanged one. She knows how to work a guy like that.

"What? Do you want to sign up?" The creature tells her as soon as she approaches without leaving her time to open her mouth. "Registration and insurance fees. If you have a sponsor, we take a percentage..."

"Sign in to what?" Rey asks before heading down, without thinking twice, towards yet another madness.

***

"You’re crazy," Rose says, checking with the clinical eye of an engineer that the shell hired has no flaws. "Every minute we spend here puts us in danger. We have already lost the first meeting point. We also spent all the money we had with us. We are completely exposed. And if you break this thing, we’re gonna have to work for a lifetime to fix it."

Right. Right. Right. Rose Tico wouldn’t be one of the bosses if she wasn’t so damn wise and sensible. But the one on a flaming red podracer is Kylo Ren in disguise. Mixed among the other drivers, as if nothing had happened. And something tells her that no one in the First Order knows that their Supreme Leader ran off to take part in a race.

"Oh, no" Rose says in a furious tone, then she places herself in front of her with her hands on her hips and a threatening air. "You will not go to him to provoke him and pick up a fight. You will not do this madness, Rey. You’ll wear a pair of big glasses that will make you unrecognizable. And he’ll never know you’re you and that you’ve lost your mind. And once you’ve won the race, we’ll be out of here before the First Order closes on us.” 

It makes sense. It makes a lot of sense. Rey would like to remind her that both of them are already being captured by the First Order and slipped through its cluctches without too much trouble. But it is not the time to look at certain details. She does not even know why she is doing it. Nothing good will come out of it. She wants to teach him a lesson, that’s clear, to show him that he will always be superior to him, whatever quest she undertakes. But the game is not worth the candle. There are too many things at risk. And yet she needs to know why he’s there, why he snuck out like a runaway to participate in a simple race.

***

The woman wrapped in the purple cloak continues to be on him. It seems that she has it personally with him. The night race is about to end after two hours. There are three laps but she does not give up the bone and continues to follow him. It’s the price to pay for jumping into that colossal idiocy. And yet he hasn’t felt this good in years.

It was the fate that put on its way the opportunity of that race and he did not know how to resist. Because driving a podracer was one of his childhood dreams, and the chances of reaping that experience have been reduced to a minimum since the leadership of the First Order is in his hands. His priorities are now others and definitely more important. But for those two hours he chose to go crazy and think only of himself.

The woman approaches him again, before a dogled, invading his space and trying to send him off the circuit. It’s very clever but unfair, both ideal qualities in that situation. It is only then that he recognizes her, and realizes that he was not mistaken when he sensed her presence that afternoon.

_Rey..._

The situation is becoming absurd. He had not foreseen such a turning point. They are racing. In an unauthorized race. Incognito. On an occupied planet. He finds himself smiling, delighted. They are in a piece of the world protected from any outside interference. But it’s still a good chance to tear her to pieces, and he intends to take it. He raises the podracer vertically freeing his trajectory, then, in a dive, he places it again in front of her by cutting the road clean.

The finish line is near. Another moment and he'll see the flag flying. She heels him, then lifts her shoddy podracer to position herself above him again, trying to overtake him.

"I won’t let you do it, Rey!" he screams. He concentrates by trying to push her away with the use of the Force; she resists, not giving up by a millimeter. He had not expected anything different. It’s always the same damn problem with her. They're the same. Perfectly. Always. And there’s nothing they can do to change that.

The crash arrives suddenly, just after the finish line, and sees them both rolling to the ground between the wreckage of their vehicles as the flag begins to fly and the public rejoices.

The voice of the speaker seems particularly enthusiastic as he verifies that he has not broken anything, getting rid of the wreckage of the podracer.

"It looks like the photo finish has confirmed, ladies and gentlemen. Ray of Light and the Dominator of Corellia will have to share the winnings!"

"Ray of Light? You call yourself Ray of Light?" he cries. He should have imagined it.

Presumptuous and arrogant as always and with that paladin syndrome at all costs.

"Dominator of Corellia" replies her, getting up with difficulty. And he does not like at all the way she holds up her right leg. Rey is bleeding out.

***

Her knee is dislocated and she has a nasty wound on her calf. But it could have been worse. She makes no fuss while he's bandaging her leg amid the chaos of surviving pilots who get drunk.

They should be out fighting. She should be in handcuffs, ready to be shot on the spot with a resounding public execution. Instead he is bandaging her leg.

"It’s a truce" he tells her as if he wanted to justify himself. "It won’t last till morning. Take your friend and leave or I’ll come and flush you out," he orders.

“What friend?" she lies, as if he hadn’t seen Rose Tico around. She’s one of the big shots and she would be a juicy haul.

But it doesn’t matter. Not that night. He doesn’t want prisoners. He’s already had his victory. "You can keep all the winnings" he announces. He fulfilled one of the dreams of the weak kid he once was, and he doesn’t care if he has to share the glory with her.

"I’ll need it to pay for the podracer". Rey gives himself a tragic sigh as he gets up without deciding to take leave. "What are you doing here? Why did you want to compete in a race of fourth category? As if you were... an ordinary pilot..."

He does not intend to answer her, to confide her another weakness. "It’s none of your business." That breach needs to close immediately.

"Whatever." Rey doesn’t seem to care. "Next time I’m gonna tear you up. There’ll be no podium to share."

He would like to tell her that there won’t be a next time. But she knows it. She knows it very well. It’s just that it’s good for both of them to think of a possibility that can never be realized.

"We’ll see," he says, forcing himself to take his eyes off her. 

Then he moves away to return to the road he chose to follow. 

He will quickly forget that absurd evening. They will both forget it. They played. Now it’s time to fight again.


End file.
